1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a radio transmitting apparatus.
2. Background Art
Recently, more radio communication systems are capable of communication using a plurality of modulation schemes in one transmission frame or packet.
Provided that the plurality of modulation schemes are a first modulation scheme and a second modulation scheme, the modulation process is discontinuous when switching from the first modulation scheme to the second modulation scheme occurs.
There is a problem that meeting the radio transmission rules concerning the first modulator and the second modulator does not mean that the rules are met during the switching.